Chapter 37: The True Beginning
by lvfalcons
Summary: Deathley Hallows spoilers if you haven't read the book don't read this. My take on what happens between chapter 36 and the epilogue. EDIT: I made a better ending for it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this earlier today because I had the sudden urge to write something. While it isn't my first fanfic, it is the first one I've decided to post. I personally don't think it's that great, but I don't think anything I write is too good. It contains spoilers to Deathly Hollows so if you haven't read the book don't read this. I wrote it because I didn't like the fact that the book skipped 19 years without any explanation over what happened at all and because the book didn't have enough romance in it, and even though I'm a guy I think romance is necessary for a good story.

Disclaimor: I don't own anything except the idea.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The True Beginning

Harry awoke in a very comfortable four-poster bed. The walls covered in red and gold and for a brief moment Harry felt like he had never left Hogwarts. The evening sun shone through the window and Harry realized he had been sleeping for almost the entire day.

He heard people yelling to each other and he feared that he would have to face them all again, but the voices seemed to fade after a few minutes. Harry rolled over deciding to try and get a little more sleep when there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bugger," Harry sighed in frustration.

He pretended to be asleep as the person walked quietly over to his bed. He thought he could smell the slight scent of strawberries.

"Harry?" asked a soft, sweet voice, as a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Harry recognized Ginny's voice immediately and felt her sit on the edge of the bed.

He rolled over and faced her and could see the sorrow etched in her face. He sat up and felt a pang of grief as he felt that it was his fault that so many had fallen to Voldemort's army.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Harry said, a painful expression on his face. "I wish there was a way I could change it…I-"

"Shut-up," Ginny cut him off forcefully. "I'm so sick of you blaming yourself for every little bad thing that happens. It wasn't your fault, what could you have done to change it? Nothing, so just shut-up!"

Harry looked at her in alarm, she was close to tears but she would never let them fall. He looked down at his hands and felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what.

"Ginny…" he said, almost in a whisper. "How can I not blame myself? If I wouldn't have dragged all of you into this Fred would still-"

_Slap_. Harry felt the sharp pain on his cheek and looked at Ginny. She was seething, her brown eyes narrowed into slits and her breathing was heavy.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny yelled. "How can you say you dragged us into this when we all came on our own? Don't you think for a minute Harry Potter that we were all going to sit back and let you take on the entire Dark Lord's army all by your bloody self. And speaking of taking on the Dark Lord by yourself…what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" She beat her fists into him where ever she could find an opening. "Do you have any idea how worried you had us? Especially me?"

"Ginny-" _Slap_!

"Don't you dare 'Ginny' me you stupid git," she hissed. "I can't believe you would turn yourself in like that. What kind of-"

Harry had never reacted so fast in his life, as soon as Ginny's fists came up to start another barrage on him he lunged for her and he pinned her arms to her body. He put one hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling at him.

"Ginny, I had to. There was no other way Voldemort could be defeated. I-ouch!"

Ginny had sunk her teeth into his hand.

"Don't you dare tell me that there was no other way, you never even stopped to try to think of one," she wasn't going to let him win this argument. "You could have talked to Ron, Hermione, _me_, why the hell would you do something as stupid as that, you could've died."

"That was the plan, actually."

As soon as the words left his mouth she struggled to get loose with a new fury. He held her as tightly as he could considering the uncomfortable position he was in.

"You didn't even think to say goodbye?" she hissed into his ear.

"You would've tried to stop me and-"

"Your damn right I would have!"

"Ginny, just shut-up and listen to me for a minute would you?" Harry said as forcefully as he could. She looked at him in shock. "Do you realize how hard it was for me to think about giving my life up like that? When I passed you on the grounds if I would have stopped to say anything to you there would have been no way I could have gone and given myself up, and I needed to, if I wouldn't have Voldemort would still be alive."

So he explained to her about the horcruxes and how he was the seventh one. He told her about the Deathly Hallows. He told her everything. By the time he was finished the light from the window was fading, the sun sinking below the horizon. Ginny seemed to have calmed down by the end of his long explanation, but he still held onto her tightly, half fearful she would try to hit him again and half because he hadn't held her in so long.

"Harry…" Ginny didn't know exactly what to say or do. She knew what it was like to be infected by Voldemort's evil.

"I'm going to let you go okay?" Harry asked, he released her and he realized how exhausted holding her like that had been. He laid back onto his pillow, he wanted so desperately to sleep again so he didn't have to explain himself any more to the valkyrie sitting next to him.

Ginny watched him lay down and she knew how much energy it had to have taken to hold her like he had been. She felt a pang of guilt for making him use that much energy after all he had done for the world, but she couldn't help being frustrated with him.

"So…" Ginny hesitated. "Can we get back together now?"

"That's completely up to you." Harry replied very cautiously.

Ginny looked at him and could see the hope in his eyes she couldn't imagine turning him down after she had longed to be together for so long.

"Good," she said as she laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

He pulled the covers up around them and he was soon sleeping soundly. The next thing he knew he could here someone calling his name.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny anywhere, mate?" Ron asked as he walked into the room which was now completely dark. "Mum's been looking all over for her and…"

Harry had sat up and noticed Ron looking at the body lying next to him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron looked infuriated.

"Ron," Harry started to explain. "Nothing happened-"

Ron walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Look _mate_, I don't care if you go out with my sister, but you damn sure aren't-"

Ron flew backwards and landed in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ron, don't even think I won't hex you," Ginny said staring at her brother. "Now nothing happened, and nothings going to happen anytime soon, not that it's any of your business, so just bugger off."

Ron looked from his little sister to his best friend and got up to leave. "Mum's looking for you Ginny," he mumbled on his way out.

"He's just trying to protect you, you know," Harry stated.

"Yeah, but it isn't any of his business."

"Well technically…" Harry let the sentence fade out because of the look that Ginny gave him. He didn't want another argument; he was still exhausted from the last one.

"I better go see what Mum wants," Ginny said getting up. "She would have a fit about this."

Just as the words left Ginny's mouth Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Ginerva Weasley, just what do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Mum-"

"It was my fault Mrs. Weasley," Harry said very quickly. "I asked her if she could stay for a while, because I didn't want to be alone. And…" Harry wracked his brain for more excuses to get Ginny out of trouble.

"Harry, you're a young man I expect this kind of behavior from you, but you Ginerva, you are a young lady and this kind of thing is unacceptable."

"But see I proposed," Harry blurted without thinking.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and Ginny stared at him. "What are you doing?" Ginny mouthed. Harry shrugged helplessly.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and ran to embrace her daughter. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Me neither," Ginny said looking at Harry from over her mother's shoulder. He grinned mischievously at her. "Mum, can you kind of keep it a secret for a little while? Me and Harry want to tell everyone when we're ready."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley promised, forgetting about what they had done. "I'll leave you to alone to talk things over."

As she walked out of the room Ginny spun on Harry. "You proposed? What kind of an excuse is that?"

"It just slipped out, but it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, but now we have to get married."

"You sound disappointed," Harry laughed.

"But you didn't even propose properly," Ginny pouted. "And I'm not about to tell any children we may have you proposed to keep us out of trouble."

"I would have proposed eventually anyway," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Honest?"

"Of course I would have," Harry said.

Ginny launched herself on him and kissed him more passionately than ever before. He held her close to him.

"I'm going to have to find a ring."

"Mrs. Ginny Potter, I think I could get used to it."

"I definitely like the sound of it."


	2. Better Ending

A/N: I wrote this today because I wasn't happy with the last paragraph. So I went into a _little_ more detail. I used the info that J.K. Rowling gave in an interview to explain what happened to some of the characters. Still my story, with her property. Oh, and I'd like to thank Maybe Someday and Ginny Guerra for pointing out that I made the wedding too early, thanks.

Harry and Ginny slept for the rest of the night cuddled together in the bed. Harry awoke as the sun filled the room. He looked down at the beautiful red head lying on his shoulder.

"I could definitely get used to this," he whispered, trying not to disturb her.

Realizing what he would have to go through with the press, and explaining himself to everyone, he resolved to stay in the bed for as long as possible. That plan didn't last long as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw the bushy brown hair of Hermione. He signaled her to be quiet as he saw her open her mouth.

"You shouldn't have slept together," she whispered to him, glancing at the sleeping Ginny. "It doesn't sit well with Ron, and I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley didn't kill the two of you."

"Well, Ron didn't exactly let me explain myself to him," Harry replied as silently as possible. "If he wouldn't jump to conclusions he wouldn't have had to worry."

"Harry it doesn't exactly look innocent," Hermione's voice rose slightly in her hurry to defend Ron. Ginny groaned but only snuggled closer into Harry's side. "Why don't you go explain it to him then, he hasn't said all of four words since he came walking out of here. And he's barricaded himself in the Room of Requirement."

"I'll do it when Ginny wakes up," he sighed.

"Thank you," Hermione said turning to leave. "And Ginny's awake."

Harry turned his head to see Ginny's brown eyes looking at him. He smiled as she squeezed him in a hug.

"Great, you were supposed to sleep for a while longer," Harry said. "Now I have to go face your brother."

"I could go with you," she offered.

"I don't want him to think I need a girl to protect me," Harry joked.

Ginny poked him between the ribs, causing Harry to jump. "Don't make me hurt you Harry."

"Hah, I'm probably bruised from last night."

"Well, you deserved it," Ginny said seriously.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron," Harry stated trying to avoid an argument. He sat up, but felt Ginny's arms tighten around his waist.

"Can't you put that off for a little while?" Ginny questioned.

"No, the sooner I get this out of the way the better."

Harry got up and walked from the room glancing back to see Ginny lay back down. He continued through the common room and through the ruined halls to the Room of Requirement. He tried to open the door, but it refused to budge.

"Ron!" Harry yelled through the door. "Open up, it's me, Harry."

As his name left his lips the door flew open and Ron stood glaring at him.

"What were you thinking sleeping with my little sister?" Ron exclaimed. "Why the bloody hell would you have taken advantage of her like that. You had to know she was emotional. Between Lupin, Tonks, …F-Fred and you."

"Ron I did not take advantage of her, all we did was sleep together, nothing else," Harry answered hotly, angry that Ron would accuse him of it. "I bet you would like nothing better than to sleep with Hermione."

"That's different," Ron said, his face turning beat red. He averted his gaze from Harry.

"You _did_ sleep with her didn't you?"

Ron glanced nervously around the room, looking at everything but Harry.

"What the bloody hell is the difference between you and Hermione sleeping together and me and Ginny sleeping together?"

"She's my sister, Harry," Ron said as if it explained everything, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Ron, it isn't like I'm going to do anything to hurt her," Harry replied honestly. "And I kind of, accidentally, proposed."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. "You've been back together for what a couple of hours? And how do you propose accidentally?"

Harry answered the questions with the explanation of exactly what had happened the night before. After he finished explaining, Ron gave him a funny look, and then burst into laughter.

"You mean that you used a proposal as an excuse?" Ron said in between laughs, but suddenly a thought hit him and he stopped laughing and became very serious. "You weren't lying though right, because I don't think Ginny would take it very well if you broke it off, and then I _would_ have to kill you."

"Ron, I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially Ginny."

"Good," Ron's face was full of relief. "So are you going to tell anyone else?"

"No, I want to propose properly first," Harry answered. "You know, get your dad's approval, get a ring, have a romantic dinner, give her flowers-"

"Do you know my sister at all?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do," Harry looked at Ron. "Why?"

"She doesn't like flowers and romance, this is the same girl that won the quidditch tournament for Gryffindor, remember?"

"Of course, but it doesn't make her any less of a girl."

Harry and Ron continued to talk about that and the battle for a long while until the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed. "I thought Ron had killed you, Harry, and Ginny is a little worried also."

"Hey," Ron said as she sat on his lap. "How do you think Harry should propose? Have a romantic-"

"You're going to propose already?"

"Why is this shocking you two so much? We've been together for almost two years…kind of."

"You went out for a couple of months, then ended it, and now a little over a year later your picking it up again," Hermione corrected.

"Same thing," Harry mumbled.

"_Anyway_, so do you think he should propose at a romantic dinner with flowers, or at a quidditch match like I think?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a cold look. "If you ever propose to me at a quidditch match I won't even think twice about throwing you out of the box."

Harry laughed at the horrified look on Ron's face. "That would be the perfect place to propose," Ron said. "There's the best sport in the world, there's food, what more could you want?"

Hermione stood up and sat on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I definitely think you should have a romantic dinner," Hermione said. "Because Ginny wouldn't be afraid to beat the snot out of you if you did it at a stupid game."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said rubbing his midsection.

After a while they left the room and went to the great hall to eat. There were holes in the walls and dust was falling everywhere, the entire room was caked in a layer of it. The tables were set and there were trays of food set on them. Harry looked around the room but didn't see Ginny anywhere. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione and he filled his plate. Ginny plopped into the seat next to Harry, appearing out of nowhere.

"You two make up?" Ginny said glancing between Harry and Ron, both nodded. "Harry, my dad's looking for you."

Harry choked on the piece of food in his mouth, he started coughing and the many people in the room looked at him. "What does he want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What do you think?" she replied. Harry groaned. "It can't be worse than his talk with _me._ He had me in that room for an eternity."

Harry pushed his plate away, everything suddenly seemed very unappealing. "Well, I might be back."

He stood up and walked over to the entrance of the great hall where Mr. Weasley was waiting.

"Mr. Weasley, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't worry Harry, I don't believe there was a thing you could have possibly done to talk my daughter out of it." Mr. Weasley smiled wearily. "And I'm glad that the two of you are happy in this unhappy time."

Harry stared at Mr. Weasley in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mr. Weasley, um, you're not angry?"

"No, I don't think you realize how very alike Molly and Ginny are," Mr. Weasley gave Harry a sly grin. "They both go after what they want and they aren't going to be stopped for anything, and that is why I know there was no way you were ever going to talk my daughter out of sleeping with you, and I'll trust it didn't go any further than that."

Harry shook his head dumbly. "No sir, that's all we did."

"I heard you proposed also," Mr. Weasley cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes sir, but, uh, I would have liked to ask your permission first, it's just that, um, I was trying to get Ginny out of trouble," Harry stuttered.

"Well, between you and me, I think it will be the most successful marriage ever," he smiled. "There is no way you could possibly get out of it now; if you tried Ginny would murder you."

Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back and walked away towards his wife. Harry felt happiness flood through him, partly because he had not gotten in trouble, but mostly because he and Ginny wouldn't ever have to be apart. He walked back to the table and whispered the good news to his two best friends while Ginny was talking to one of the girls in her year.

After staying at Hogwarts for two months to help with the rebuilding, Harry was invited to begin Auror training, by Kingsley who had been named the Minister for Magic. Ron had begun working at Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes with George, who was still being affected by Fred's death. And Hermione had begun working at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry had been searching for a ring and he finally found one at a muggle jewelry store that he thought would be perfect for Ginny. It was a small gold ring with three flawless diamonds on it. That night he brought her to an expensive restaurant and as they finished their meal and they discussed how he could have played seeker for any team in the country, he proposed.

The next morning they announced it to the entire Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was worried that Ginny wasn't going to finish school, but they assured her that they would wait until she graduated to get married. Harry didn't know how he was going to survive that long without being with Ginny, but they promised to write each other. Harry was relieved to know that Professor McGonagall was going to be serving as Headmistress, until a replacement could be found.

The school year flew by, and as it drew to an end Mrs. Weasley started planning the wedding. She had Harry and Ginny working on the invitations. There was one invitation that Harry felt he should deliver in person and as he walked up the sidewalk to the house. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Dudley. Harry gave him the invitation and told him that he could bring his parents if he wanted to. As he was walking away, Dudley asked him what he should get them.

"How about a blender?" Harry replied with a smile.

The wedding was held on June 30th and as Harry leaned in to kiss Mrs. Potter for the first time, he felt that this was the true beginning of his life.


End file.
